Against Fate
by Tama Pratama
Summary: Semua yang dia lalui selalu terulang. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menahannya saja. Bisakah kali ini dia keluar dari lingkaran takdir yang kejam ini? Uzumaki Naruto akan mencari hal tersebut meski melawan takdir sekalipun
1. chapter 1

_**Semua karakter anime Naruto disini milik M. Kishimoto-sensei yang membuat karakter anime Naruto. Aku hanyalah seorang fans berat dari anime Naruto yang mencoba membuat cerita fiksi dari anime Naruto hanya untuk kesenangan belaka.**_

 _ **Alternate reality, Out of character, smart Naruto, non pairing canon.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story**_

 _ **Prologue**_

"Apakah ini menyakitkan?"

Naruto hanya memandang ke arah Madara dengan tatapan mata kebencian. Dia tak berdaya. Otot-otot tubuhnya lemas dan dia bisa merasakan gerakan tubuhnya tersegel.

"Kurasa itu menyakitkan bukan?" Madara bicara dengan kembali mengeluarkan sebuah besi hitam dan kembali menancapkannya ke arah tubuh Naruto. "Kau berusaha yang terbaik, namun sayang semua itu masihlah belum cukup bukan? Kau itu sangat merepotkan tahu?"

"Fuck you!" Naruto berucap pada Madara dengan terbatuk menahan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Mata Naruto menunjukkan kemarahan yang teramat sangat pada sosok bertopeng yang merupakan dalang dari semua penderitaannya selama ini.

"Menyumpah serapah tak akan mengubah apapun, Naruto…," Madara memandang merendah ke arah Jinchuriki ekor sembilan "Harus kuakui kau kuat. Sangat kuat hingga bisa mengalahkan Jinchuriki lain yang ku edo tensei, tapi itu tetap belum cukup bukan? Semua yang percaya padamu telah mati. Team-mu. Rekanmu… Bahkan si ninja Uchiha bodoh yang berpikir dia bisa berhianat kepadaku"

Menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat menahan segala amarah miliknya. Rasa putus asa merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya yang terbaring tak berdaya. Chakra dari sang Bijuu telah terputus koneksinya dengan dirinya akibat banyaknya batangan besi hitam yang menancap di tubuhnya. "Akan kubunuh kau, Madara," Naruto berjanji, bahkan ketika dirinya telah lemah dan tak berdaya. "Akan kubunuh kau dan akan kuakhiri ini semua,"

Sang musuh bertopeng yang dia tahu adalah Madara tersebut membentuk suatu segel dengan satu tangan. Bergerak kemudian menyentuhnya dengan satu tangan tersebut tepat di atas kepalanya. Rasa sakit tak terbayangkan mulai menjalar ke tubuh Naruto. Sangat menyakitkan hingga dia tak bisa berteriak. "Kurasa kau yang harusnya mati bukan, Uzumaki Naruto"

Tawa jahat dari sang pria bertopeng tersebut membahana di medan pertempuran. Rasa sakit Naruto semakin menjadi. Sang Bijuu tertarik keluar dari tubuhnya dengan paksaan. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Mencoba menariknya dalam kegelapan dan seberapapun dia mencoba untuk menolak, dia tahu, dia tak akan bisa. Sebuah perkataan terakhir yang terdengar di telinganya adalah sesuatu yang sangat dia benci.

"Bye bye… Anak Yondaime…"

…

...

Mata cerulean biru sebiru lautan itu terbuka. Nafas memburu akibat adrenalin yang terpacu dalam dirinya membuatnya terbangun dengan cepat. Kepalan tangannya tergenggam erat melepaskan tinju ke depan yang hanya membelah ruang kosong. Nafas beratnya terdengar di ruangan penginapan tempatnya berada. Sampai, sebuah nafas lelah terdengar di sana dan dia menutup mata.

' _Fuck…'_ Kepalan tinju kembali dia layangkan di atas tatami di samping futon tempatnya tidur. Cukup keras hingga menyebabkan lantai tatami tersebut retak akibat tekanan kuat dari tinju miliknya. Rasa frustasi merasuk ke dalam pikiran.

Ingatan miliknya masih terasa jelas. Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan akibat Bijuu yang tertarik paksa keluar dari tubuhnya masih dia ingat pula.

Semua yang barusan dia lalui yang kemudian tak lebih hanya menjadi memori yang memudar dalam ingatan miliknya, satu lagi kematian dari sekian banyak kematian yang menerpa dirinya.

Bangkit dari futon miliknya, dia mengeluarkan helaan nafas lelah yang baru. Mencoba melupakan kembali memori menyakitkan yang menerpa otak miliknya yang seakan mencoba membuat dirinya menjadi gila.

Angin lembur menerpa dirinya ketika dia membuka jendela penginapan tempatnya menginap malam ini. Suara burung pagi dan hempasan angin pagi yang menerpa dirinya membuat dirinya sedikit merileks-kan tubuh lelah miliknya.

Disinilah dia kembali.

Hidup…

Suatu waktu yang lampau, realisasi ini membawa rasa bahagia ke dalam dirinya. Bahwa hal ini membawa kembali kesempatan kepada dirinya, membawa kembali peluang untuknya agar bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang dia buat, menyelamatkan yang bisa dia selamatkan. Namun seiring waktu, dia mulai lelah. Berapa lamakah lagi dia telah mengalami ini? Dua puluh? Sembilan puluh? Atau dia sudah mencapai angka tiga digit? Dia tak ingat lagi sudah di hitungan ke berapa dia mengalami hal ini. Lagipula ingatan manusia miliknya hanya bisa mengingat hal yang terpenting saja.

Karena faktanya, kematian telah datang berulang setiap kali kepadanya yang mengakibatkan dia kembali terbangun di waktu mudanya saat dia masih dalam awal pengembaraan bersama sang pertapa katak, Jiraiya. Terbangun di tubuh remaja miliknya yang baru pubertas, mengakibatkan rasa familiar dimana dia berada. Kematian, yah… kematian yang telah dialami begitu bervariasi. Terkadang pelan, namun terkadang begitu cepat.

Merasakan bijuu ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya adalah yang terburuk. Sensasi rasa sakit yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata apapun ketika bijuu ditarik perlahan dari tubuh. Selain itu yang tercepat adalah ledakan. Ledakan yang menghancurkan tiap keping tubuhmu dan terkadang menghilangkan eksistensi secara sekejap.

Dia menggelengkan kepala miliknya menghilangkan ingatan yang membawa perasaan tak enak tersebut.

Berapa lama dia bisa bertahan kali ini? Empat setengah tahun adalah waktu terlama yang dia miliki… waktu terlama dia berhasil bertahan hingga waktu perang besar tiba… Cukup untuk menimbulkan setitik api di dalam hatinya akan sebuah harapan.

Namun cukup pula harapan kecil tersebut ada hingga harus dihancurkan oleh kerasnya realita takdir.

' _Harusnya aku tahu'_ hela nafas Naruto pelan sembari memandang ke luar jendela penginapan dengan mata lelahnya.

 _Tak pernah ada harapan…_

Harapan hanyalah sesuatu yang diimpikan seseorang yang berharap, berharap cukup untuk berharap sesuatu yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka sebelum diremukkan oleh kerasnya realita dunia asli yang hanya dipersenjatai tidak lebih dari mimpi yang realistik. Namun yang dialamai olehnya adalah kutukan.

 _A curse place in him is more cruel than everything._

Kutukan yang dia alami tak lebih dari penyiksaan mental yang benar-benar membuatnya tahu bahwa ini adalah hal yang menguji mentalnya untuk tetap waras meskipun lambat laun dia akan ditelan kegilaan. Karena setiap kali Uzumaki Naruto mengalami kematian, dia akan dikirim kembali ke waktu awal.

Hidup setelah kematian.

Hidup dalam kegagalan demi kegagalan.

Takdir memang seakan menyiksa dirinya. Dia tahu Uzumaki memang punya sifat keras kepala. Namun terkadang sifat keras kepala tersebut juga bisa hancur layaknya dirinya. Dia masih bisa mengingat dengan begitu jelas bagaimana ini terjadi pada awalnya. Mungkin karena dia masih bingung dengan hal ini, di waktu dahulu, dia bereksperimen - mencoba mengubah jalur waktu. Dengan agresif menerjang ke depan berbekal ingatan yang dia miliki untuk mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan yang dia buat agar orang-orang yang berharga baginya tak harus mati. Dia tak harus kehilangan apapun. Namun dia tetaplah salah, dia tak tahu bahwa dengan dia mengubah suatu jalur waktu, maka realita lain ikut berubah. Dan itu tetap berakibat pada kegagalan.

 _And again, fate play a torture to him._

Takdir kembali menyiksanya. Menyiksanya untuk hidup dalam kegagalan lagi dan lagi, membuatnya sempat berpikir apakah ini tak akan pernah berakhir… tapi dia tahu, ini mungkin lama, tapi apa yang harapkan pasti akan terjadi. Dia akan keluar dari lingkaran kutukan ini cepat atau lambat dan yang perlu di lakukan hanyalah bertahan. Karena itulah dia tak ingin lagi berharap - karena itu hanya akan membuat mentalnya semakin buruk, semakin jatuh.

Dia hanya harus kuat saja, harus kuat bertahan.

Yang artinya dia harus bergerak kembali ke depan.

Sebuah awal baru berarti sebuah perencanaan baru yang harus tersusun di otaknya. Pikirannya memang berisi dengan segala pengetahuan dari setiap perjalanan yang dia lalui setiap waktu, namun tubuh dan skill fisik yang dimilikinya tidak. Tubuh dan skill fisik juga jumlah chakra dan control chakranya kembali ke awal. Dia harus kembali melatihnya kali ini dan mungkin juga mengembangkan gaya bertarung maupun jutsu miliknya kembali.

 _Growwlll…_

'Dan bicara tentang makanan…' Si pirang jabrik berkumis ini bergumam pelan ketika perutnya berbunyi menandakan perlu di isi. Dia lapar dan sepertinya hal ini tak bisa di kompromi. Dengan langkah pelan, dia kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan memulai aktifitas paginya sebelum kemudian mencari makan.

…

…

Mata cerulean biru miliknya menatap mata sang guru ero yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dia tak tahu kenapa guru atau lebih tepatnya sang ayah baptisnya ini menatapnya seperti itu.

Ayah baptis. _Godfather_

Ya, Naruto tahu siapa Jiraiya sebenarnya. Dia tahu hal tersebut di kejadian lampau di waktu yang berbeda.

"Jadi? Ada hal yang terjadi selama aku pergi?" Sang pertapa katak, Jiraiya bertanya kepada muridnya ini yang tengah melatih control chakra miliknya dengan menyeimbangkan dedaunan di atas telapak tangannya. Jiraiya sendiri sedikit bingung ketika kembali ke penginapan dia tak menemui sama sekali si bocah pirang yang sering berteriak melainkan yang dia temui hanyalah bocah pirang dengan tatapan mata lelah yang mengusik dirinya. Ini jelas bukan Naruto yang dia kenali.

"Tak ada, hanya melakukan rutinitas rutin saja." Naruto menjawab dengan masih melihat ke arah Jiraiya. Membuat sang guru hanya mengenyitkan dahinya atas jawaban sang murid. Naruto masih mencoba fokus dengan latihan kontrol chakra miliknya. Hal ini terlihat ketika dia sesekali melihat daun hijau yang menari di atas telapak tangan akibat fluktuasi chakra yang dia keluarkan untuk menyeimbangkan daun tersebut.

"Kau terlihat berbeda pagi ini Naruto…"

Ucapan Jiraiya membuat Naruto menghentikan aktifitas yang dia lakukan. "Benarkah?" Naruto menjawab singkat. Terlihat seolah tak peduli.

"Ya…," Jiraiya menjeda sejenak ucapannya. Mencoba mencari kata-kata yang pas yang ingin dia ucapkan. "Kau terlihat tenang dan tak berisik seperti biasanya, Naruto."

Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari tubuh sang murid. Menggenggam daun yang tadi digunakan olehnya untuk berlatih dan melihat ke arah luar melalui jendela yang terbuka. "Aku hanya lelah terus memakai topeng tersebut, sensei…"

Sensei.

Jiraiya tambah terusik hatinya ketika mendengar kata yang tak pernah terucap dari mulut Naruto kepada dirinya. Biasanya sang murid selalu memanggil namanya dengan tak sopan. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Kau tak sadar selama ini aku hanya memakai topeng, sensei? Menutupi segala hal yang kurasakan dengan keceriaan semu belaka?" Naruto memutar kepala miliknya untuk memandang sang guru yang hanya berdiri dengan tatapan aneh padanya. "Semua yang kau lihat dariku tak lebih dari sekedar topeng yang kubuat, sensei. Tidakkah kau mengerti hal itu?"

Jiraiya terdiam. Dia tak menyangka Naruto akan berkata demikian. Hal ini hanya bisa membuatnya tertegun. Dia tahu hidup Naruto tak pernah mudah, dia banyak mengalami masa sulit di masa kecilnya dan itu sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Jika dia bisa, dia ingin membawa Naruto pergi ke luar dari desa setelah Naruto kehilangan orang tuanya, namun, _damn!,_ para tetua dan anggota dewan Konoha tak mengijinkan senjata yang baru saja mereka dapatkan dengan pengorbanan anak didiknya beserta istrinya pergi begitu saja. Para warga desa butuh kambing hitam dan Naruto memerankan peran tersebut. Memang gurunya, Sarutobi, berusaha yang terbaik menjaga Naruto, tapi itu tak serta merta menjaga mental Naruto juga yang harus hidup keluar panti asuhan semenjak berumur 4 tahun.

"Apa ini dirimu yang asli, Naruto?" tanya pelan Jiraiya yang mendapat tatapan mata sang murid.

"Ya, ini aku yang sebenarnya, sensei…"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan memberitahuku akan hal ini?"

"Hanya ingin melihat reaksimu sensei - , kau sepertinya tak terlalu terkejut dengan ini…"

Jiraiya menghela nafas pelan. Berjalan dan kemudian duduk di belakang punggung Naruto. "Aku harusnya menyadarinya bukan, Naruto? Kau yang hidup sejak kecil menghadapi realita dunia shinobi yang buruk bahkan menjadi kambing hitam atas kerusakan yang disebabkan bijuu yang tersegel di tubuhmu tak mungkin tak memakai topeng."

"Kau benar, sensei…"

"Lalu apa kau juga bersembunyi dalam kebodohan juga?"

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Naruto. "Aku memang bodoh, sensei, tapi bukan berarti aku tak bisa berpikir." ucap Naruto. "Kupikir sudah saatnya aku melepas segala kebohongan tentang diriku dan menjadi diriku yang asli bukan?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku sudah lelah dengan semua kebohongan ini. Kurasa ini bisa menjadi awal yang baru untukku. Maukah kau membantuku untuk menjadi lebih kuat, sensei?"

"Bukankah itu sudah tugas seorang guru?" ujar Jiraiya dengan tersenyum. "Bukankah ini alasan kenapa kau kuajak dalam pengembaraan ini bukan?"

Naruto tak menjawab apapun, dia hanya terdiam saja dengan memandang lagi pepohonan yang berhembus tertiup angin dari jendela yang terbuka.

Ya

Lembar baru dari awal perjalanannya yang kesekian kali telah tergerai dan terbuka. Kini tinggal bagaimana dia bertahan dan keluar dari lingkaran kutukan ini dalam kehidupannya.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Semua karakter anime Naruto disini milik M. Kishimoto-sensei yang membuat karakter anime Naruto. Aku hanyalah seorang fans berat dari anime Naruto yang mencoba membuat cerita fiksi dari anime Naruto hanya untuk kesenangan belaka.**_

 _ **Alternate reality, Out of character, smart Naruto, non pairing canon.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story**_

 _ **Arc 1 : Return and a test...**_

Ini adalah hari yang damai di Konoha. Ninja-ninja terlihat berlarian di atap rumah, orang-orang menjalankan bisnis mereka tanpa ada yang perlu mereka takutkan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, dua figur tengah berjalan di jalanan menuju desa Konoha. Berjalan di jalanan yang dikelilingi pepohonan hutan yang berada mengitari desa, menimbulkan hawa sejuk saat berjalan di antara pepohonan tersebut. Dua figur tersebut dapat diklasifikasikan sebagai laki-laki dimana yang satunya berambut putih dan satunya berambut pirang.

"Aku tak menyangka waktu berlalu begitu cepat." ujar laki-laki berambut putih panjang yang diikat kecil di belakang. Disana terdapat garis merah yang terdapat di bawah matanya. Mengenakan kimono pendek hijau dan celana yang sesuai dengan pakaiannya. Ditambah dengan gulungan besar yang dia bawa di belakang pinggangnya dan mengenakan pelindung kepala bertanduk dengan huruf kanji "Oil" yang terpasang di dahinya.

"Jalanan menuju desa tak berubah sedikitpun dari yang terakhir kulihat." ucap laki-laki yang lebih muda dari barusan bicara. Rambut pirang jabrik miliknya berkibar tertiup angin pelan. Wajah yang terlihat di laki-laki muda tersebut tampak enak dipandang. Mata cerulean biru yang terlihat sedalam lautan tampak memandang ke arah depan dengan seksama. Penampilannya juga selaras dengan tubuhnya dimana dia mengenakan kaus putih yang melindungi vest ninja di dalamnya dan sebuah jaket hitam yang terbuka resletingnya. Disamping itu, celana ANBU hitam juga terpasang di tubuhnya dan dia mengenakan sepasang sepatu ninja berwarna hitam pula. Sebuah pelindung kepala yang merupakan simbol bahwa dia adalah seorang ninja terpasang di bahu kanan pemuda tersebut.

"Yah… kuharap suasana desa juga tak berubah" ujar Jiraiya kepada Naruto.

"Mungkin itu sulit untuk terjadi. Setiap tahun, yang kuingat desa selalu berubah" balas Naruto dengan santai. "Teman seangkatanku pastinya banyak berubah nantinya. Kalau Tsunade-sama pasti masih terlihat sama mengingat dia punya jutsu yang memperlihatkan dirinya terlihat muda…"

"Dan kaulah yang mungkin paling banyak berubah, Naruto…" ujar Jiraiya dengan melirik muridnya yang berjalan di samping dirinya ini.

"Perhaps… Everything is always changing, sensei, even world…" jawab Naruto dengan tenang pula. "Apa aku berubah terlalu banyak?"

"Kurasa kau sangat berubah drastik baik dari perilaku maupun kekuatanmu. Aku tak yakin teman seangkatanmu bisa bertarung seimbang denganmu sekarang."

"Jangan terlalu memujiku begitu…" balas Naruto. "Aku tetaplah masih punya kelemahan bukan…"

Itu tak berlangsung lama hingga mereka berdua tiba di gerbang besar berwarna hijau desa Konoha. Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, merasakan sensasi nostalgia ketika dia memandang ke arah desa. "Sulit untuk percaya bahwa aku telah pergi selama tiga setengah tahun dari sini." Jiraiya setuju dengan anggukan simpel.

"Dan lihatlah betapa ini tak berubah begitu banyak selepas kita pergi. Tak seperti perkiraanmu bukan?" tukas Jiraiya kembali. Jiraiya bahkan memperhatikan bahwa penjaga gerbang Konoha masihlah sama dan terlihat tertidur di sana. Tak berniat mengganggu, Jiraiya hanya menulis daftar absen dan kemudian masuk ke desa bersama Naruto. Ketika mereka berdua masuk ke dalam desa yang terlihat masih familiar di mata mereka berdua, mereka melihat sedikit perbedaan ketika melihat ke arah tebing yang terukir wajah para hokage terdahulu di sana.

"Sepertinya mereka menambahkan wajah Tsunade-sama di sana bukan? Bukankah itu artinya semua angkatanku berhasil menjadi Chunin?"

"Secara teknis memang begitu bukan? Kecuali dirimu yang memang masihlah berada di tingkat Genin"

"Bisakah kau menyalahkanku?" tukas Naruto dengan tersenyum kecil "Aku masih menjadi Genin karena aku memang tak pernah ikut ujian kenaikan tingkat bukan?"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata miliknya, Naruto kemudian melakukan Shunsin kecil dan dia kini berada di atas tiang jalan untuk melihat pemandangan desa lebih seksama dari atas. Merasakan nostalgia jauh lebih dalam lagi disana. Sementara sang pertapa katak, Jiraiya hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto dari bawah. Senyuman yang ditujukan Jiraiya sendiri adalah sebuah senyuman kebanggaan kepada muridnya.

Sementara itu, disisi lain, seorang Kunoichi berambut pink tengah mengusap keringat yang tampak sedikit di dahinya. Chakra berwarna hijau yang menyelimuti tangannya menghilang kala dia duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Semua sudah selesai. Kakimu telah sembuh seperti sedia kala dari luka. Berhati-hatilah ketika berada di atas ketinggian oke, jangan sampai jatuh lagi." Haruno Sakura memberikan saran kepada pasiennya. Pasien dari Sakura yang notabene seorang wanita paruh baya berbicara ucapan terima kasih sebelum kemudian pergi.

' _Hm… Itu adalah pasien yang terakhir harusnya'_ pikir Sakura sembari mengecek jadwal. _'Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jadwal pengobatan hanya setengah hari saja karena nona Tsunade berkata bahwa Naruto kembali hari ini. Aku jadi berpikir apa dia berubah ya?'_ Sakura kemudian dengan segera menghilangkan pikirannya tersebut. _'Nah…, aku bertaruh dia pasti masih mengenakan pakaian ninja orange dengan masih bersikap ribut serta berteriak bahwa mimpinya adalah menjadi seorang hokage'_ Sakura kemudian melepaskan tawa kecil dalam diam.

Sakura kemudian mengganti baju dokter miliknya ke pakaian yang biasa dia kenakan sebagai seorang ninja sebelum kemudian dia pergi ke menara hokage. Selepas dia tiba, dia kemudian memberikan senyum kepada repsesionis yang tersenyum balik kepadanya karena tahu siapa dirinya. Berjalan di lorong dan sesekali menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, hingga sampai di depan pintu ruangan hokage. Mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan, dia menunggu sejenak sampai sebuah suara terdengar menyuruhnya masuk. Sakura dengan pelan membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Dua orang wanita berada di dalam. Salah satu wanita, memiliki warna mata coklat cerah dengan rambut pirang lurus yang diikat dua ponytail kecil di belakang leher dengan tanda berlian yanh terdapat di dahi tengah duduk di belakang sebuah meja besar.

"Apa aku mengganggu, nona Tsunade?" Sakura bertanya pada wanita berambut pirang di depannya.

"Tidak sama sekali, malah aku berniat menyuruh Shizune untuk menjemputmu" Tsunade berujar sembari memberikan gestur ke arah wanita lainnya. Wanita yang berambut hitam sebahu dengan warna mata yang sama serta memakai kimono hitam pula yang tengah menggendong seekor babi yang memakai kalung mutiara.

"Jadi…, Kapankah Naruto datang?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Aku baru mendapat kabar dari ANBU…" Tsunade menjawab dengan menjeda sejenak ucapannya. "Naruto dan Jiraiya sudah berada dekat dengan Konoha dan akan datang memasuki desa dengan segera. Kita-lah yang akan datang menyambutnya."

"Ahh… Aku merasa senang sebentar lagi melihat si kecil kepala batu itu. Apa dia banyak berubah ya?" tawa kecil Shizune.

Sakura juga ikut tertawa kemudian. "Menurutku dia tak akan berubah mengingat sifatnya itu…"

Sementara Tsunade hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku tak tahu, Mungkin saja dia malah memberikan kejutan pada kita bukan? Lagipula dia dikenal sebagai ninja yang sangat _unpredictable_ alias sangat sulit ditebak." Tsunade kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. "Ayo kita sambut mereka sebelum mereka datang kemari. Aku bisa merasakan chakra mereka baru saja masuk desa"

Sakura terlihat bingung kemudian. "Kenapa kita tak menunggu mereka saja kemari nona Tsunade?"

"Nona Tsunade hanya memerlukan alasan untuk rehat sejenak dari pekerjaannya dengan tumpukan kertas ini, Sakura" ujar Shizune masih dengan tawa kecilnya meskipun Tsunade memberikan pandangan tajam padanya.

Sebuah realisasi kemudian muncul dikepala Sakura yang menyebabkan dirinya ikut tertawa kembali dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. "Ah, aku tahu.." Sementara Tsunade hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ayo…" ucap Tsunade dengan lelah dan pergi. Sementara dua gadis tersebut hanya terus tertawa kecil dan mengikuti Tsunade.

Meninggalkan menara Hokage, duo gadis tersebut terus mengikuti Tsunade yang berjalan mengikuti pancaran chakra Naruto. Selepas beberapa menit berjalan, mereka bertiga kemudian melihat rambut putih familiar yang melihat ke atas yang kemudian memaksa tiga wanita tersebut ikut melihat ke atas dimana sang laki-laki tampan berambut pirang yang terasa familiar berdiri di atas sana tengah memejamkan matanya.

Sakura merasakan panas mulai menaiki wajahnya. Menyebabkan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dia begitu mengobservasi pemuda di atas sana. Mengabaikan perasaan familiar yang dia rasakan ketika matahari menerpa sang pemuda yang merefleksikan rambut pirang pemuda tersebut. Sang pemuda yang merasakan sesuatu yang familiar dalam ruang lingkup sensornya kemudian membuka matanya menampakkan cerulean biru khas miliknya sebelum melihat ke bawah dan tersenyum kemudian melompat turun ke bawah. Memanipulasi chakra angin, sang pemuda kemudian mendarat lembut ke atas tanah.

"Halo Sakura…," tukas sang pemuda menyapa kunoichi berambut pink yang merupakan teman satu team dengannya. "Lama tak jumpa, huh?" tambahnya lagi dengan senyuman di wajah.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Sakura berucap dengan sedikit tergagap. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dia tengah salah tingkah di depan sang pemuda seperti gadis yang salah tingkah di hadapan pujaan hatinya.

"Itu kejam kau tahu?" balas sang pemuda "Kita sudah mengenal cukup lama bukan? Apa kau melupakan teman satu team-mu?"

Sakura terdiam, mencoba memproses kata-kata sang pemuda yang justru terasa sulit untuk diproses. Tunggu sebentar. Pemuda ini… "Naruto?"

Naruto hanya tetap tersenyum saja kepada Sakura. "That's the name, Sakura… Kau ingat juga bukan?"

"T-tapi? B-bagaimana?"

"Kau benar-benar berubah bocah" Tsunade kemudian angkat bicara.

"Tentu Tsunade-sama," tukas Naruto dengan nada hormat yang justru membuat Tsunade mengenyitkan dahinya. Naruto tak pernah memanggil Tsunade dengan nada hormat sebelumnya dan ini membuat Tsunade sedikit curiga.

"Kau Naruto asli bukan?" tanya Tsunade kemudian. "Tentu saja aku asli, Tsunade-sama" jawab Naruto.

"Jika kau Naruto asli, kau tak akan pernah memanggilku hormat begitu bocah. Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu atau ini hanya bentuk keisengan yang biasa kau lakukan?" ucap Tsunade lagi mencecar Naruto. Pandangan tajam dia arahkan kepada pemuda yang telah dia anggap seorang anak tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Anggap saja aku melepas sifat palsuku dan mengenakan sifat asliku sekarang, Tsunade-sama" Naruto membalas dengan hormat kembali. Tsunade kemudian memandang ke arah Jiraiya meminta penjelasan, namun yang dia dapati hanya pandangan mata yang berkata ' _Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti.'_

"Bolehkah aku berjalan-jalan sejenak ke sekeliling desa sensei?" tanya Naruto memandang ke arah Jiraiya yang dibalas Jiraiya hanya dengan anggukan kepala. Naruto kemudian memberi hormat sejenak sebelum kemudian berjalan ke arah lain. Sementara itu, Jiraiya memandang ke arah trio wanita di depannya khususnya Tsunade yang hanya terpaku tak bisa berbicara apapun dengan sifat baru Naruto.

"Jiraiya! Kenapa Naruto bersikap seperti itu?!" ujar Tsunade dengan nada meminta penjelasan yang tegas. Jiraiya sendiri hanya menghela nafas ringan sebelum kemudian berkata. "Akan kujelaskan semuanya saat di kantor hokage nanti, tapi untuk sekarang biarkan Naruto menikmati suasana desa ini dahulu. Dia perlu liburan di sela latihan miliknya."

 _ **xxx**_

Itu tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagi trio wanita dan Jiraiya untuk sampai di kantor hokage. Tsunade dengan segera meminta penjelasan kepada Jiraiya. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa sifat Naruto jadi seperti itu?!" perintah Tsunade.

"Itu adalah dirinya yang asli, Hime" jawab Jiraiya kemudian.

"Apa maksud anda dengan dirinya yang asli, Jiraiya-san?" tukas Sakura dengan nada sopan. "Bukankah kau tahu jelas bahwa Naruto tak seperti itu seharusnya?"

"Lalu seharusnya dia seperti apa?" tanya balik Jiraiya. "Berisik? Banyak bicara? Keras kepala?"

"Bukahkah memang seharusnya dia memang seperti itu, Jiraiya?" ujar Tsunade.

"Maka kau salah besar, Hime…" Jiraiya kemudian menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berjalan ke arah jendela di belakang tempat duduk Tsunade dan memandang keluar. "Apa yang kalian lihat selama ini itu tak lebih dari sekedar topeng yang dia pakai untuk menutupi apa yang dia rasakan. Kau harusnya tahu bukan yang kumaksud Hime? Hidup seorang Jinchuriki tak akan pernah baik bukan?"

Tsunade yang mendengar perkataan Jiraiya membulatkan matanya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa sampai lupa hal tersebut? Naruto adalah Jinchuriki ekor sembilan, Kyubii, dan dia tahu betul kehidupan seorang Jinchuriki itu sangat buruk. Diskriminasi dan berbagai hal buruk tentunya sudah dialami oleh Naruto. Apakah itu alasannya dirinya tadi melihat sekilas mata lelah dari Naruto saat bertemu? "Souka…" ujar Tsunade dengan ikut menghela nafas lelah. Kursi yang dia duduki kemudian dia putar ikut memandang ke arah desa dari balik jendela. "Apa ini benar-benar dirinya, Jiraiya? Lalu bagaimana dengan perkembangan kemampuan dari Naruto?"

" _Insane…_ " jawab Jiraiya pelan. "Dia benar-benar gila dalam perkembangan kemampuannya. Belum lagi rupanya dia menuruni bakat muridku itu dalam hal kepintaran selain sifat keras kepala istri muridku itu. Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa dia sekarang bisa membuatmu lari untuk membayar banyak hanya untuk melihat peforma kemampuannya sekarang"

"Kau yakin?" ucap Tsunade kemudian.

"Kau bisa mengetesnya dan melihatnya sendiri jika kau mau." ujar Jiraiya dengan nada keyakinan di dalam ucapannya. "Atau kau bisa mengetesnya dengan mencoba bertarung sendiri dengannya, Hime"

"Anoo…" panggil Sakura kemudian yang membuat Jiraiya dan Tsunade menoleh pada kunoichi berambut pink tersebut yang tengah memasang wajah bingung "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan? Aku dan Shizune-neechan sama sekali tidak paham." ujar Sakura lagi. "Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah kenapa sifat Naruto seperti ini? Dan apa itu Jinchuriki?"

Tsunade kembali menghela nafas lelah. "Kau akan kesulitan memahami ini, Sakura. Jadi tak perlu kau pikirkan, dan tentang sifat Naruto, ini adalah sifatnya yang asli. Apa yang kau lihat semasa kecil hanyalah sifat yang dia buat-buat semata."

"Tapi bagaimana itu mungkin, nona Tsunade?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Itu mungkin saja terjadi untuk menutupi kesendirian yang dia alami, Sakura" balas Tsunade. "Kau tahu bukan Naruto itu hanyalah seorang yatim piatu?"

Sakura terdiam. _'Naruto'_ batin pelan Sakura. Sakura tahu betapa sendirian Naruto di masa kecil. Betapa anak-anak lain selalu menjauhi dirinya juga para orang tua yang memandang sinis ke arah Naruto kecil. Kini di dalam hati Sakura, sebuah perasaan rak enak mulai mnyeruak. Perasaan bersalah kepada Naruto yang mana dirinya selalu mengganggap Naruto tak lebih dari sekedar orang idiot saja. Dirinya juga terkadang memukul Naruto ketika bertingkah idiot, padahal itu tak lebih dari tingkah Naruto untuk menarik perhatian semata. Belum lagi ditambah dia yang selalu menolak Naruto yang jelas-jelas punya perasaan pada dirinya. Kini Sakura benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah.

Jiraiya yang memperhatikan ekspresi perubahan pada diri kunoichi berambut pink yang merupakan teman satu team Naruto hanya membatin. _'Kau baru menyadarinya? Padahal kau teman satu team dengannya yang harusnya jauh lebih tahu tentang dirinya.'_ batin Jiraiya yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke luar. _'Dan kurasa sekarang kau akan kesulitan untuk mencapainya, karena dia benar-benar telah berubah sekarang'_ Sementara Tsunade yang melihat Sakura hanya bisa terdiam pula sejenak.

"Lupakan hal ini Sakura," tukas Tsunade kemudian. "Karena Naruto kembali, aku jadi bisa mengetes kemampuannya. Shizune!" panggil Tsunade kemudian.

"Ya nona Tsunade" jawab Shizune. "Panggilkan Hatake Kakashi. Di Jounin yang juga merupakan guru Naruto yang akan mengetes kemampuan Naruto. Dan Sakura, aku ingin kau satu team dengan Naruto melawan Kakashi nantinya." tukas Tsunade tegas. "Sekarang aku butuh orang untuk memberitahu Naruto akan hal ini"

"Biar aku saja yang memberitahu Naruto." ujar Jiraiya kemudian. "Masih ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan sejenak dengannya." Dengan sekejap kemudian Jiraiya melakukan shunshin keluar dari ruangan hokage. Sedangkan Tsunade yang melihat Jiraiya melakukan shunshin secara tiba-tiba hanya bisa mengeluarkan sweatdrop saja dengan kelakuan teman sesama Sannin-nya itu.

 _ **xxx**_

Tak banyak hal yang menarik yang terjadi kemarin bagi Naruto. Dia hanya berjalan-jalan saja di sekitar desa dan dia kembali masih bisa melihat tatapan tak mengenakkan dari para warga yang melakukan aktifitas kegiatan bisnis mereka. Tatapan mata yang diberikan para warga itu juga masih sama dengan tatapan mata yang dia terima ketika dirinya masih kecil dan Naruto tak memperdulikan hal tersebut sama sekali sama seperti yang biasa dia lakukan di masa kecil. Dirinya juga sesekali bertemu dengan teman saru angkatan dengannya yang sekarang telah menjadi semua. Dia bahkan juga mendapatkan berita bahwa Neji telah menjadi Jounin dari Kiba dan Shino saat dirinya berpapasan. Bahkan saat Temari yang dia ketahui saudara Gaara yang datang ke Konoha untuk pertukaran budaya mengatakan bahwa Gaara sekarang telah menjadi Kazekage dan Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengar hal itu.

Dan ketika dirinya menyempatkan untuk ke kedai ramen Ichiraku, dirinya kembali bertemu dengan paman Teuchi dan anak gadisnya, Ayame, yang menyapanya dengan hangat dan terkaget pada awalnya. Dirinya memesan ramen kala itu dan berbincang ringan sebelum kemudian Jiraiya, sang guru, datang dan memberitahu dirinya akan tes yang akan dilaksanakan oleh Tsunade kepada dirinya.

Naruto yang mendengar apa yang disampaikan Jiraiya hanya mengatakan bahwa dia siap dengan tes apapun nantinya. Sang guru dan murid berbincang cukup lama dalam kedai ramen tersebut sebelum kemudian berpisah dimana Naruto menuju apartemen lama miliknya untuk beristirahat dan Jiraiya pergi entah kemana.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang berada. Melakukan tes pengujian kemampuan miliknya dengan Sakura di sampingnya melawan Kakashi sang guru pembimbing saat dia berada di team 7.

Di sekeliling training ground yang akan digunakan untuk sparring, Naruto juga melihat para Rookie 9 lainnya yang datang untuk melihat Naruto melakukan sparring dengan guru Kakashi. Entah dari mana rumor yang mereka dengar hingga bisa tahu bahwa Naruto akan melakukan sparring. Naruto mengamati para Rookie 9 yang terlihat banyak berubah di pakaian mereka. Mungkin hanya Rock Lee saja yang masih terlihat sama dengan spandex hijau kebanggaan miliknya dan kini dia memakai tambahan jaket vest chunin. Bahkan Lee juga masih meneriakkan kata legendarisnya bersama Guy-sensei yaitu ' _Masa muda_ '.

"Baiklah," Sebuah suara mengiterupsi perhatian Naruto. Membawanya kembali ke realita yang ada. Naruto kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Ada beberapa kunoichi dari team lain yang memandangnya dan terlihat wajah kemerahan terpasang di wajah mereka.

Suara tersebut, Tsunade, kembali berbicara. "Tes ini dilakukan kepada sisa team 7, Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura melawan guru pembimbing mereka dahulu, Hatake Kakashi. Siapapun yang namanya tak kusebut harap keluar dari training ground sehingga tes segera dapat dimulai." Team lainnya dan para guru pembimbing mereka yang ternyata juga datang kemudian pergi menuju tepi training ground sehingga mereka bisa melakukan observasi tanpa menginterupsi apapun. Selepas mereka pergi, Tsunade kemudian berbalik arah dan kemudian memandang orang-orang yang masih tersisa di training ground tersebut. "Kau bisa menjelaskan aturannya, Kakashi." ujar Tsunade yang kemudian pergi ke tepi training ground dan kini berada di samping Jiraiya.

"Aturan yang lama masih berlaku. Kalian masih akan mengambil dua lonceng ini dariku" Kakashi menunjuk ke arah dua lonceng yang terkait di pinggangnya. "Seperti yang lalu, kerjasama adalah yang dibutuhkan." Kakashi menjelaskan kepada Naruto dan Sakura yang mana kemudian kedua muridnya tersebut menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mengerti.

Tentu saja perkataan Kakashi tadi terutama ditujukan kepada Naruto akan sifatnya yang sembrono. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil dengan merilekskan tubuhnya sambil melihat ke arah sang guru yang mengambil posisi bertarung. Begitu pula teman satu teamnya yang sudah memasang posisi bertarung. Kakashi kemudian mengangkat penutup kepala miliknya yang menutupi mata kanan, menampakkan sharingan yang berputar pelan disana.

"Mulai!"

Sakura yang mendengar aba-aba dari sang copy ninja langsung melompat ke belakang. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiam di tengah lapangan. Kakashi sendiri yang melihat Naruto hanya terdiam mulai bingung. "Kau tak ikut Sakura dan menyusun rencana Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Oh…, ada begitu banyak rencana yang terukir di kepalaku sebenarnya, sensei" jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum. "Namun sebenarnya aku ingin melihat…"

Naruto kemudian menghilang. Tak ada tanda yang menandakan hilangnya dirinya. Yang ada hanya sedikit debu yang berterbangan. Dan Kakashi harus membulatkan matanya, takkala tiba-tiba Naruto telah ada di sampingnya dengan berkata "...kemampuan asli penggunan sharingan yang sudah terlatih" tukas Naruto dengan memberikan tusukan kunai yang terlapisi chakra angin. Kakashi menghindari tusukan tangan Naruto dengan merendahkan tubuhnya ke belakang, namun ketika tusukan tersebut dihindari, Naruto justru memutar tubuhnya dan menendang tubuh sang guru hingga terpental ke atas.

Kakashi yang terpental tersebut mencoba memutar tubuhnya, namun justru dia tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang telah berada di belakangnya. Berbalik dengan cepat, dia mengeluarkan kunai untuk menahan kunai yang terlapisi chakra angin, Namun dia kembali terkejut takkala kunai miliknya justru terpotong dengan kunai berlapis chakra angin yang dipegang Naruto. Tak cukup waktu untuk melakukan pertahanan susulan, sang copy ninja dengan cepat melakukan segel kecil subtitusi dan menyelamatkan dirinya dari tebasan kunai berlapis chakra angin tersebut.

' _Naruto tak kulihat membuat segel tadi, dan lagi, kecepatan miliknya benar-benar gila! Jika aku tak memiliki sharingan, aku pasti sudah terkena tusukan dan tebasan kunai miliknya tadi'_ batin Kakashi yang kini berada di pinggir lapangan. Merasa sedikit aneh, Kakashi mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Kuharap kau tak melupakanku, sensei!" Melihat ke atas, Kakashi memberikan pandangan pucat.

' _Great, aku lupa tentang Sakura'_ pikir Kakashi. Melompat ke belakang, Kakashi menghindari tendangan kapak atau axe kick dari sang murid. Namun sang guru tak memperhitungkan hasil dari tendangan sang murid, karena begitu kaki Sakura menyentuh tanah, retakan langsung tercipta seketika akibat tekanan sebelum kemudian tanah menjadi hancur menciptakan debu yang berterbangan.

Di pinggir lapangan, tampak Jiraiya memberikan pandangan garing pada Tsunade. "Kau membuat gadis manis itu menjadi mengerikan"

"Yah… Kau tahu bukan kalau Naruto itu suka bertindak sembrono. Jadi harus ada seseorang yang sepertiku untuk tetap menjaganya agar tetap berada di garis lurus" jawab Tsunade dengan nada senang.

' _Garis lurus my ass. Kau mengubahnya menjadi seperti dirimu'_ batin Jiraiya dengan memutar matanya bosan.

Sementara itu, kini terlihat Sakura tengah beradu taijutsu dengan sang guru. Kakashi yang beradu taijutsu dengan sang murid kemudian menunjukkan kemampuan miliknya sebagai mantan ketua ANBU dengan mengalahkan Sakura dalam adu taijutsu itu sendiri. Dengan tendangan memutar, Kakashi kemudian mengirim Sakura ke belakang, namun seperti tak diberi celah sedikitpun, Kakashi harus kembali menghindar ketika Naruto datang dari atas dengan signature jutsu yang diciptakan oleh Yondaime hokage itu sendiri.

" _ **Rasengan!"**_

Benturan jutsu dengan tanah kembali terjadi akibat Kakashi menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang. Belum cukup, Naruto kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan menatap sang guru, kedua tangannya dia arahkan ke belakang, chakra angin tercipta dengan cepat di telapak tangan membentuk sebuah mata angin kecil dan Naruto kemudian menembakkannya di belakang. Hal ini mengakibatkan lesatan miliknya jauh lebih cepat lagi dan berhasil mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di dada Kakashi. Mendaratkan pukulan kombo yang dia ciptakan, Naruto mengakhirinya dengan sebuah tempelan telapak tangan di dada sang guru dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di sana.

" _ **Jet Hand!"**_ tukas Naruto mengirimkan sang guru ke tanah dengan cepat akibat dorongan dari chakra angin yang berada di telapak tangannya. Hempasan Kakashi ke tanah mengakibatkan suara dentuman dan awan debu tercipta. Dengan pandangan yang seolah mengabur, Kakashi berusaha bangkit, tapi sang mutid satunya sudah berada di belakangnya meluncurkan pukulan.

"Shannaro!" teriak Sakura. Seharusnya pukulan dari Sakura itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat sang guru pingsan apabila sang guru tidak melakukan subtitusi dengan jutsu _**Kawarimi**_ hingga pukulan Sakura hanya mengenai batang kayu yang berakibat pada hancur leburnya batang kayu tersebut.

"Tch…" decih Naruto kemudian "Kawarimi kah?" mengutuk sebentar, Naruto kemudian melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan cepat. Pandangan miliknya berhenti ketika melihat Kakashi kini berada di atas danau kecil. Melakukan segel jutsu dengan sangat cepat sekali, mantan ketua ANBU tersebut kemudian berucap.

" _ **Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu"**_

Air danau kemudian beriak dengan cepat, naik ke atas membentuk sebuah naga yang langsung mengarah ke arah Naruto dan Sakura. Tak mau terkena jutsu dari sang guru, keduanya kemudian dengan cepat melompat ke atas.

Berpikir keduanya bisa menghindari jutsu tersebut, Naruto dan Sakura berniat melesat ke arah sang guru, tapi hal tersebut terhenti ketika sang guru terlihat melakukan segel tangan kembali dan mengeluarkan kembali jutsunya.

" _ **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"**_

Dan puluhan bola api mengarah ke arah mereka berdua, memaksa mereka kembali menghindar dengan cepat. Naruto dengan cepat kemudian membuat segel tangan andalan miliknya.

" _ **Kagebunshin no jutsu"**_ ucap Naruto yang masih menghindari jutsu api dari sang guru dan dengan kepulan asap, dua clone identik si pirang muncul. "Kalian tahu bukan apa yang harus kalian lakukan?" tukas Naruto kepada clon miliknya yang memberikan cengiran lebar dan kemudian langsung menghilang dari sana. Sang guru, Kakashi mengawasi dengan waspada tindakan setiap muridnya terutama Naruto.

 _ **xxx**_

Berdiri di samping lapangan training, Rookie 9 beserta guru mereka tengah mengawasi jalannya sparring dengan decakan kagum.

"Woaaa…. Sejak kapan Naruto bisa sebagus ini?" ujar Choji bertanya mewakili apa yang terlintas di setiap pikiran yang ada di sana.

"Benar! Sejak kapan Naruto sebaik ini?" tukas Kiba. "Ini justru membuatku terlihat tertinggal dari Naruto!"

"Ahh kau benar Kiba!" ucap Rock Lee kemudian. Terlihat di mata miliknya, sebuah semangat membara tengah berkobar, "Yosh!, Guy-sensei! Naruto telah menaikkan semangat masa mudanya! Aku juga akan sama dengannya dimulai dengan 500 putaran mengelilingi Konoha dengan tanganku! Jika aku tak bisa melakukannya, maka akan kutambahkan menjadi 1000!"

"Ide yang sangat bagus, murid kesayanganku!" jawab seseorang yang merupakan versi dewasa dari Lee, "Aku akan bergabung denganmu, kita tak bisa membiarkan semangat masa muda kita mati begitu saja!"

Neji yang melihat kelakuan esentrik dari guru pembimbingnya dan teman satu team-nya hanya bisa sweatdrop. Butiran keringat terlihat di dahinya. "Ketika aku tak setuju dengan ucapan mereka tentang masa muda, aku setuju dengan perkataan mereka bahwa Naruto begitu baik dalam berkembang," ujar Neji pada Shikamaru di sampingnya, "Ini membuatku sangat ingin lebih berlatih keras lagi,"

Shikamaru menggangguk. "Well… you're right… si pirang itu terlihat sangat kuat sekarang." balas Shikamaru yang kemudian melihat ke arah Jiraiya yang tersenyum di samping Tsunade. ' _Dan aku berpikir bahwa ini masihlah belum ada apa-apanya nanti. Lagipula melihat Naruto yang sangat tenang dalam bertarung membuatku yakin bahwa dia pasti punya kartu AS yang tersimpan di arsenal miliknya. Cih… menyusahkan saja"_

"Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan Jiraiya?" tanya Tsunade kemudian ketika melihat dua clone yang diciptakan Naruto kemudian melesat menghilang. Jiraiya yang mendengar ucapan Tsunade justru hanya tersenyum saja dan kemudian berkata "Sesuatu yang akan membuatmu terkejut Hime…" ucap Jiraiya kemudian dengan posisi tangan menyilang di dada. _'Dan lagi melihat ini membuatku tahu betapa anak itu masih menahan dirinya."_

 _ **xxx**_

Naruto masih berlarian melompat kesana kemari menghindari jutsu dari Kakashi. Namun ketika jutsu sang guru berhenti, Kakashi justru kemudian menghilang. Mengirimkan sejumlah besar chakra, Naruto mencoba mendeteksi area sekitar miliknya dan dia tahu guru-nya itu masih dalam kondisi bertarung. Mengambil posisi bertarung kembali, Naruto masih bersiaga. Tapi dia tak menduga ketika naga besar yang terbuat dari batu tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam tanah. Melompat tinggi ke atas, Naruto melihat naga tersebut juga naik ke atas mencoba menggapai dirinya. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto kemudian menaikkan lengan jaket kanan-nya hingga terlihat segel disana dan menyentuhnya kemudian. Sebuah nodachi tiba-tiba keluar dari segel tersebut. Sebuah nodachi panjang berwarna putih seputih salju dan mengkilap dengan gagang pedang putih pula. Memegang nodachi tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto kemudian melesat ke arah Naga batu tersebut dibantu dengan tolakan chakra angin yang terhempas dari kedua kakinya. Sangat cepat hingga terlihat memutari tubuh naga tersebut dan kemudian menapak di tanah dengan bergumam. _**"Himitsu no ken tekunikku (Teknik pedang rahasia): Raikou"**_

Dan tepat setelah kata tersebut tergumam dari mulut Naruto, sang naga batu itu kemudian bergetar dan kemudian pecah berkeping-keping. Membuat setiap mata yang melihat teknik eksekusi pedang dari Naruto seolah hendak ingin melompat keluar saking terkejutnya. Bahkan Sakura yang juga terlihat terkejut dengan teknik berpedang Naruto.

' _W-what?! Teknik pedang apa itu tadi?'_ pikir Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat teknik berpedang tersebut hanya bisa terkaget. Teknik pedang itu tadi terlalu cepat untuk di ikuti oleh mata sharingan miliknya, padahal kemampuan Sharingan salah satunya adalah melihat dalam gerakan lambat suatu kejadian. _'Dan sejak kapan Naruto mulai memakai pedang sebagai senjata?'_

"Kau berpikir bahwa mata Sharingan milikmu bisa mengikuti teknik tadi kan Kakashi-sensei" ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum pelan. "Sayang sekali kau tak akan bisa melihatnya karena teknik pedang tadi memang kuciptakan agar pengguna doujutsu tak bisa melihat gerakannya. Itu tadi adalah teknik yang melampaui kecepatan pergerakan mata doujutsu itu sendiri" tambah Naruto pada sang guru yang masih tertegun di sana. Mengacungkan nodachi miliknya pada sang guru, Naruto kemudian berujar dengan cukup keras. "Kurasa persiapannya sudah siap bukan?"

Setelah Naruto berucap kata-kata tersebut, dua clone miliknya yang tadi menghilang kemudian muncul dan terlihat mengelilingi Kakashi. Kakashi makin meningkatkan kewaspadaan miliknya.

"Semua sudah diatur bos!" ujar clone Naruto dengan cengiran di wajahnya. "Yap! Kita bisa memulainya sekarang bos!" ujar clone satunya.

"Souka…" tukas Naruto dengan memgambil posisi bertarung. Terlihat ujung pedang mengarah ke depan disertai tangan Naruto yang berada di bawahnya dan gagang pedang tersebut sejajar dengan wajah Naruto. "Aku sejak dahulu penasaran ingin tahu bagaimana kemampuan sang ninja pencopy yang telah mengcopy ribuan jurus. Dan untuk mengetahuinya, berarti aku harus all out dalam bertarung bukan?" ujar Naruto. Dengan kembali bergumam pelan, Naruto mengucapkan nama tekniknya, _**"Himitsu no ken tekunikku (Teknik pedang rahasia): Shinkirou"**_

Naruto melesat, menghilang begitu cepat meninggalkan retakan kecil di tanah tempatnya berdiri tadi. Kakashi yang melihat melalui mata Sharingan miliknya bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Naruto datang ke arahnya dengan menghunuskan pedangnya. Memegang erat kunai yang dia keluarkan, Kakashi dengan cepat mengalirkan chakra petir ke kunai miliknya. Naruto kemudian menusukkan nodachi miliknya, sayangnya hal tersebut dihindari Kakashi dengan bergerak ke samping dan melakukan counter attack dengan menebaskan kunainya ke arah Naruto, tebasan kunai tersebut menebas dengan begitu cepat dan menebas tubuh Naruto, tapi Kakashi kemudian membulatkan matanya takkala yang dia tebas justru hanya bayangan yang tercipta akibat kecepatan Naruto, hal tersebut terjadi berulang kali dimana setiap kali Kakashi menebas Naruto, yang ada dia justru menebas _after image_ dari sang murid. Hal ini membuat Kakashi frustasi karena dia tak diberikan celah sedikitpun melakukan segel jutsu karena setiap Naruto muncul, dia selalu menebaskan pedang. Kakashi kemudian menebas Naruto yang ada di depannya dan lagi-lagi, yang dia tebas hanyalah _after image_ dan Naruto kini telah berada di samping dengan menebaskan nodachi miliknya pada titik buta Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat itu tahu dia tak bisa menghindar, tapi saat itu terdapat celah dia bisa melakukan segel tangan, dengan cepat dia berniat melakukan Kawarimi, namun belum sempat jutsunya dia lakukan, sebuah tendangan dari bawah memaksa Kakashi terpental ke atas. Belum cukup dengan itu, sebuah tendangan _axe kick_ harus dia terima dari atas dari clone Naruto yang lain yang memaksanya terjun dengan keras menghantam tanah. Dengan pandangan buram, Kakashi melihat ke arah Naruto yang memegang pedang yang berjarak 5 meter di depannya dengan nodachi miliknya yang menancap di tanah, sebuah simbol segel terlihat tergambar di tanah.

"Kau tahu Kakashi-sensei" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran disana. "Dua clone ku tadi berperan penting kau tahu? Aku menyuruh clone milikku menanamkan bom peledak tepat di bawah tanah sekeliling tempatmu berdiri, lalu saat aku menyerangmu, mereka tak hanya diam, mereka menggambar sebuah segel diantara kita, dan kini segel tersebut telah lengkap dengan kau yang terjebak di dalamnya. Yang kulakukan tadi hanyalah mengalihkan perhatianmu dari aktifitas mereka," ucap Naruto "Dan segel ini akan mengikat dirimu sensei. _**Fuinjutsu: Bodifasunāshīru (segel pengikat tubuh)!**_ "

Aksara fuinjutsu yang tergambar di tanah kemudian bersinar dengan Kakashi sebagai pusatnya. Fuinjutsu yang dilakukan Naruto adalah kreasi fuinjutsu yang dia ciptakan ketika dia dilatih fuinjutsu oleh sang pertapa katak itu sendiri, dan Naruto mempelajari fuinjutsu layaknya spons menyerap air. Jiraiya yang berada dipinggir lapangan training ground hanya semakin tersenyum lebar. Dia yang mengajari Naruto bahkan tahu betapa anak didiknya itu sangat piawai dalam teknik fuinjutsu yang alirannya semakin punah tersebut.

Kakashi terkunci pergerakannya. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak akibat segel fuin yang mengikat tubuhnya ini, "Jadi?..." ucap Naruto dengan membuat segel tangan dengan satu tangan miliknya, "Mau menyerah atau aku harus meledakkan bom di bawahmu sensei? Ah kau tak perlu khawatir, karena bom yang ditanam cloneku itu hanya bom kecil yang mana jika meledak hanya akan membuatmu pingsan saja, tapi kau tetap akan terkena luka bakar yang lumayan nanti." tambah Naruto. "Jadi kutanyakan sekali lagi,...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...Yang mana pilihanmu sensei?"


End file.
